Omelas : A Boy, A Secret, A Story
by smolgochu
Summary: Omelas adalah kota penuh kebahagiaan di dalamnya. Tetapi di balik semua itu terdapat seorang bocah yang dikorbankan, mendapatkan siksaan abadi. Apakah akan ada yang dapat membebaskan bocah itu? [A BTS Fanfcition, NAMJIN AREA, BTS, BxB, Oneshoot]


Tidak ada perubahan ya! Aku hanya ganti rate cerita jadi M, thanks to **itsathenazi**

 **Omelas : A Boy, A Secret, A Story**

 **A BTS Fanfiction**

Genre : Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Sci-Fi

Length : Oneshot

Rate : M (sedikit bahasa vulgar)

Pairing : NamJin

Summary :

Omelas adalah kota penuh kebahagiaan di dalamnya. Tetapi di balik semua itu terdapat seorang bocah yang dikorbankan, mendapatkan siksaan abadi. Apakah akan ada yang dapat membebaskan bocah itu?

 _Based on The One Who Walk Away from Omelas by Ursula Le Guin_

 _Hanya mengambil unsur pokok cerita. Alur, penokohan, dan beberapa hal akan berbeda dari buku aslinya._

 _Sorry banget kalo ada typo! Sudah kubaca dan kuedit ulang. Semoga gak ada kesalahan :)_

Anak itu berjengit. Memandang takut-takut ke arah dua alat pel dan sebuah ember berkarat di seberangnya. Menurutnya, alat itu menakutkan. Berkali-kali ia memejamkan mata, berharap 'monster' di hadapannya hilang. Yang tentu saja mustahil.

Ia bergumam lirih, menyalurkan rasa takutnya. Bocah laki- laki itu berada di sebuah ruangan yang kecil sempit seperti gudang. Di bawah sebuah bangunan rumah, di dasar keramaian kota, tertutup dari dunia luar.

Lebar ruangan itu hanyalah dua rentangan tangan dan panjangnya hanyalah tiga langkah kaki. Tanpa jendela, tanpa sinar matahari masuk. Ya, terdapat sedikit pancaran sinar dari celah papan. Entah sinar matahari ataupun sinar lampu, karena tentu bocah itu tidak mampu mengenalinya.

Dan bocah itu ada di sana, sejak masih sangat muda. Sembilan belas tahun, adalah umurnya saat ini. Dan sudah tiga belas tahun lamanya ia menetap di ruangan itu. Ruangan yang selalu terkunci, yang luput dari ingatan orang-orang.

Bau busuk selalu ada di ruangan itu, ketiadaan sinar matahari membuat ruangan itu menjadi lembab, berlumut. Jaring laba-laba memenuhi tempat itu, dan tempat di mana bocah itu duduk adalah tempat yang paling bersih dari segala-galanya yang ada di sana.

Ia diberi tempat terpisah, yang berjarak hanya beberapa jengkal dari tempatnya duduk meringkuk, digunakan untuk membuang kotorannya. Tak jarang, ia menduduki kotorannya sendiri.

Sembilan belas tahun lamanya ia meringkuk saja. Hanya, di waktu-waktu tertentu, entah ketika terdapat suatu festival, seseorang akan datang membuka pintu yang terkunci untuk membersihkannya, mendandaninya, dan memberinya makanan enak.

Kemudian ketika ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan menjadi bersih, maka ia akan ditawarkan pada orang-orang yang ada di sana. Digunakan untuk melampiaskan birahi, bersenggama, walaupun sesungguhnya bocah itu tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya.

Hanya anggapan bahwa seseorang memperlakukannya dengan baik pada hari tertentu. Dan bersikap menurut merupakan rasa terimakasih yang ia tunjukkan, serta hal yang memang ia kira akan membuatnya terbebas dari gudang bawah tanahnya yang menakutkan.

Tentu saja, semuanya hanyalah harapan. Harapan yang mustahil, karena pada akhirnya ia akan kembali meringkuk dalam kegelapan menunggu saat selanjutnya ia akan diperlakukan dengan baik. Terakhir kali ia dikeluarkan dari ruangan tersebut adalah tiga tahun yang lalu, walaupun dia tidak ingat, walaupun dia tidak tahu berapa umurnya kini.

Ia tidak ingat namanya sendiri, dan tidak ingat bagaimana cara berkata-kata. Pada awalnya, di tahun-tahun pertama ia terkurung di dalam gudang, bocah itu masih mampu berteriak, menangis, dan memohon untuk dikeluarkan, dibebaskan dari penjara.

"Aku akan bersikap baik, biarkan aku keluar."

Dan serangkaian kalimat lainnya. Yang tentu saja tidak ada yang mendengarnya, karena ruangan tersebut terletak di bawah tanah. Ia hanya ingat suara ibunya, serta sinar matahari yang pernah ia pandang sebelum terkurung di dalam gudang.

Ia tumbuh dalam keterbelakangan mental dan kekurangan gizi. Ia hanya makan separuh mangkuk sereal jagung dan lemak kemudian diberi minum air yang selalu tumpah dan tersisa sedikit. Semuanya karena setiap hari orang yang turun memberikan makan, akan meletakkan piring dan mangkuk cepat-cepat. Seakan jijik, dengan keberadaan bocah itu.

Seluruh penduduk Omelas tahu akan keberadaannya. Walaupun memang tidak mengingatnya setiap saat. Tetapi mereka tahu. Beberapa bahkan mengunjunginya, ataupun melakukan hal-hal yang memuaskan nafsu mereka di hari festival itu.

Beberapa, bahkan banyak, merasa iba dan dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Beberapa akan marah dan menjadi diam selama beberapa hari, atau untuk selamanya. Beberapa akan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Omelas dan tidak akan kembali.

Jadi, tempat apakah Omelas itu? Mengapa ada seorang bocah yang terkurung di bawah tanah, tersiksa sendirian, serta kisah hidupnya merupakan definisi dari ketersiksaan itu sendiri?

Omelas, kota yang damai. Penuh kebahagiaan, festival-festival diadakan dengan meriah. Bangunan-bangunan sederhana namun indah, taman-taman luas di mana anak- anak berlari, bermain sembunyi dan mencari, bergelantungan di pohon dan tertawa-tawa.

Para ibu akan berkumpul, menggendong bayi-bayi mereka sambil menari dan bernyanyi, berbincang di pinggir jalan. Pria-pria akan duduk bermain kartu, menyesap bir dan minuman keras lainnya. Tertawa begitu lantang, dan akan tersenyum ketika mereka kalah dalam bermain, tidak menganggap semuanya hal serius. Tidak ada kesedihan, maupun lara.

Wanita-wanita cantik dan pria muda yang tampan akan berada dipinggir jalan maupun di dalam kuil-kuil, bertelanjang tubuh dan kaki. Saling menggoda, menawarkan diri, dihiasi tabuhan tamborin dan musik-musik tradisional dan gong.

Hewan seperti kuda, dibiarkan bebas. Mereka melatih kuda- kuda cantik mereka tanpa tali kekang. Surai kuda mereka bahkan berwarna-warni mulai dari hijau hingga biru.

Teknologi yang dimiliki oleh mereka sangat maju, mesin-mesin yang canggih dan tanpa bensin, lampu- lampu yang melayang, kereta cepat, dan serangkaian obat yang menyembuhkan penyakit-penyakit bandel maupun parah.

Penduduk bersama dengan kendaraan mereka akan berjalan begitu tertib. Tidak ada hukum yang mengekang, maupun seorang pemimpin berkuasa yang akan memerintah dengan semena-mena. Tidak ada raja, ataupun presiden, atau apapun sosok pemimpin di sana.

Omelas adalah deskripsi dari kesempurnaan dan keajaiban, kebahagiaan tanpa batas, aroma masakan yang enak, serta bunyi-bunyian musik selalu menghiasi kota ini siang dan malam.

Omelas adalah jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan dan khayalan yang kalian pikirkan, dunia dongeng yang begitu jauh yang selalu kau bayangkan, citra dari keindahan masa kanak-kanak.

Omelas, sebuah kota dengan semua hal manis yang kasatmata, dengan sebuah sisi gelap tak kasatmata.

Di mana seseorang dikorbankan dan memperjuangkan hidupnya.

Ini hanyalah sebuah permulaan, introduksi untuk kalian yang belum mengenal Omelas. Percayalah, mendeskripsikan masyarakat Omelas adalah pekerjaan yang _susah-susah gampang_. Dan inilah kenyataan, bahwa setiap khayalan indah yang kalian impikan merupakan sebuah kegelapan itu sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau akan mengunjunginya."

Seorang wanita berumur kira-kira empat puluh tujuh tahun itu sedang menyeduh teh. Berkata dengan lembut pada si anak. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dibaca. Seperti kombinasi dari beberapa ekspresi ; kesedihan, rasa marah, dan iba. Mungkin masih ada yang lain.

Sang anak merespon dengan wajah yang tidak kalah rumitnya. Alisnya berkerut dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan pada perkataan ibunya. Sedikit harapan terpancar dari matanya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak ingin ke sana," jawab sang anak.

"Tapi kau harus. Sudah saatnya, dan kau tidak bisa menolak. Apalagi kau kini sudah dewasa, sayang. Kau itu pria dewasa, mereka ingin kau _melakukannya_ dengan _dia_."

Sang anak mendengus, kemudian menjawab dengan tegas,

"Tidak."

Denting lonceng yang halus memasuki pendengaran mereka, menandakan seseorang baru saja memasuki dapur. Ayahnya yang baru saja masuk ternyata mendengar percakapannya dengan ibunya sedari tadi.

"Apa alasanmu, Namjoon?"

"Aku benci melihatnya, ayah. Dan aku membenci fakta kita tidak bisa membebaskannya dari sana."

"Kau ingin kota ini hancur begitu saja? Dengan mengeluarkannya dari gudang untuk melayani orang saja sudah terjadi beberapa kekacauan. Padahal hanya sekitar tiga sampai empat minggu. Apalagi kalau keluar untuk selamanya? Hancur kota ini. Untung saja itu memang festival yang ditujukan untuknya."

"Lalu kenapa? Toh aku tidak peduli tentang kehancuran kota ini."

"Kim Namjoon!" Bentak sang ayah.

Pemuda tadi atau yang disebut sang anak, menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan tajam. Lalu memilih meninggalkan dapur, kembali ke kamarnya yang berada di loteng rumah dan membanting pintunya keras-keras.

Ya, Namjoon tahu. Kini ia sudah berusia dua puluh enam. Tiga tahun yang lalu, saat ia berumur dua puluh dua, hampir dua puluh tiga, ia mengunjungi gudang itu. Melihat sang anak, yang dikurung tersiksa.

Serangkaian emosi menyerangnya kala itu. Melihat kondisi anak yang terkurung di dalam sana, tanpa sinar matahari, tanpa suara tawa maupun musik, sunyi, senyap, dan dingin, tanpa teman dan keluarga, membuatnya sangat marah.

Dan juga sangat sedih. Ia memandangi tubuh kecil yang bergetar di hadapannya, disinari oleh cahaya dari lampu teplok yang dibawa salah seorang yang menuntunnya ke bawah tanah.

Anak itu di sana, duduk meringkuk. Namjoon tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, tetapi dari kondisi ruangan dan keadaan bocah itu, membuat Namjoon dan yang lainnya begitu iba.

Anak itu terlihat begitu kedinginan. Walaupun setelah bertahun- tahun telanjang dan dikunjungi oleh banyak orang menghilangkan rasa malunya, namun rasa dingin yang menyengat kulitnya tidak akan menghilang. Itu memanglah hal naluriah manusia. Tetapi Namjoon bahkan tidak yakin bahwa anak itu _masih_ manusia.

Tubuhnya memang kurus, kulitnya pun pucat tidak tersentuh mentari, namun kulitnya terlihat halus. Cukup mustahil untuk orang yang diperlakukan lebih rendah dari hewan sepertinya. Dan menurut rumor yang sering Namjoon dengar, ketika hari-hari itu, hari di mana festival diadakan beberapa tahun sekali. Ketika si anak dikeluarkan dari ruangannya untuk dibersihkan, diberi makanan layak, dan didandani, tubuhnya akan berisi dengan cepat. Bahkan katanya, anak itu akan berubah menjadi pemuda cantik.

Tentu saja, setelah itu ia akan kembali meringkuk di kegelapan, tubuhnya kembali mengurus. Satu-satunya yang tidak berubah adalah fakta bahwa ia masih keterbelakangan mental.

Pertama kali anak itu dikeluarkan dari ruangan untuk melayani orang- orang adalah ketika anak itu berusia dua belas tahun seingat Namjoon. Kala itu umurnya masih sembilan belas tahun. Saat itu ia hanya mengetahui fakta bahwa bocah yang terkurung di gudang dibebaskan untuk suatu keperluan.

Anak-anak yang tinggal di Omelas mengetahui keberadaan si bocah ketika umur delapan atau dua belas tahun, umur-umur di mana mereka dianggap dapat memahami akan seluruh keadaan ini.

Dan Namjoon tentu sudah banyak mengerti tentang ini. Bahkan telah mendengar berbagai macam rumor, yang semakin membuatnya penasaran ketika tersiar kabar bahwa anak itu dikeluarkan dari tempat tinggal abadinya.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang mengusulkan mengadakan festival khusus. Tetapi di Omelas semuanya bisa terjadi.

Tentu, terkurungnya bocah sudah merupakan tradisi dari bertahun-tahun lalu. Dikabarkan bocah sebelumnya berumur panjang sekali, hingga suatu saat entah mengapa bocah itu meninggal.

Dan anak yang sekarang terkurung di gudang, hanyalah korban pemilihan acak semata.

Kasihan.

Keingintahuan Namjoon pada anak yang terkurung itu begitu disesalinya ketika beberapa tahun kemudian ia betul mengunjungi si anak dan melihat keadaannya.

Seakan semua rumor telah terungkap dan seluruh pertanyaan telah terjawab, Namjoon digeluti perasaan bersalah yang teramat sangat untuk pertama kalinya.

Kala itu ia hanya mengamati, melihat dari jauh bagaimana anak itu dijadikan budak seks.

Melenguh mendesah tanpa mengerti apa yang dilakukan orang-orang padanya. Merasakan rangsangan-rangsangan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Dan Namjoon membenci fakta bahwa anak itu diam saja. Atau ia memang tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melawan.

Mengingat semua itu, Namjoon sungguh tidak ingin kembali ke sana.

Di ruang bawah tanah yang dingin, menjemput malaikat yang ternodai dan tersiksa. Bahkan kini ia harus menjadi pelaku penyiksaan itu.

Kepalan tangannya mengerat. Jari-jari gemetar dan gigi yang bergemeletuk belum mampu mendefinisikan campuran emosi yang dirasakan Namjoon, karena sedari tadi belum ada yang menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ia ketakutan. Sungguh.

Ruangan bawah tanah yang gelap dan dingin, sesosok bocah yang meringkuk, serta desahan kenikmatan orang-orang yang memperlakukan seorang bocah sebagai budak seks, kini bagaikan mimpi buruk baginya.

Suatu hal yang membuatnya begitu trauma. Seakan-akan sesuatu yang kelam dan berbahaya, yang tidak ia ketahui, akan melahapnya hidup-hidup. Membawanya dalam kegelapan tak berujung, dan penyiksaan tak berakhir.

Padahal ia baru saja berdiri di ruang tengah gedung. Ya, gedung yang dibawahnya berisi pusat kehidupan Omelas.

Sejenak, rumah ini terlihat biasa saja. Tetapi berbeda dari rumah biasanya, rumah ini memiliki rahasia besar sebagai kunci utama kehidupannya, dan hidup manusia yang lain.

"Duduklah, Tuan Kim." Suara yang terdengar bijak dan begitu kuno seakan bergaung di telinganya.

Namjoon duduk dengan tidak nyaman, bersama beberapa pemuda lain. Mereka terlihat begitu gugup.

"Dengar, ini adalah momen terbaik kalian. Kalian terpilih dan seperti banyak pemuda sebelumnya, kalian memiliki keberuntungan yang sangat hebat. Sebentar lagi adalah saat yang telah dinanti-nantikan. Saat kalian akan merasakan sentuhan dari titisan nirwana itu sendiri." ucap pria tua di hadapannya.

Dalam hati Namjoon ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. Seorang pemuda terlihat gugup, seorang yang lain nampak ketakutan, sedangkan tiga lainnya seakan penasaran ingin segera mengecap keindahan surgawi itu.

Pria tua membimbing mereka ke ruangan paling besar di rumah itu. Ruangan itu juga ruangan paling mewah dan elegan yang pernah Namjoon lihat semasa hidupnya. Dia yakin rumah Tuan Park yang dianggap paling kaya di timur Omelas pasti tidak memiliki kamar seperti ini. Seluruh perabotan dan dekorasi di kamar tersebut berwarna putih dengan sedikit sentuhan emas. Mulai dari tirai, lampu gantung dengan berlian indah, kursi, meja, lemari pakaian, dan ranjangnya.

Ya, ranjang besar yang berada di tengah ruangan. Ranjang itu begitu lebar apabila diukur dengan panjang kaki, mungkin muat 4 orang untuk rebah di atasnya. Ranjang itu tertutupi kelambu agak transparan yang mempertontonkan siluet si anak di baliknya. Namjoon bahkan tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Si bocah nampak duduk tenang di tengah kasur, berbalut kain yang hanya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Para pemuda memandangnya lapar, kecuali Namjoon.

Setelah cukup takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapan mereka, seorang pemuda dengan mantap mendekati pria tua dan berkata, "Kapan aku bisa menikmatinya? Apakah aku harus menunggu anak-anak bawang macam mereka ini? Mereka menghambatku saja."

"Bangsat!" maki Namjoon dalam hati.

Dan pria tua membalas dengan senyuman. Dari sorot matanya ia nampak menyukai pemuda gagah berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu. Kemudian ia membuka mulut, "Kalau begitu kau yang pertama, yang lain akan menunggu di luar."

Dengan cepat Namjoon dan empat pemuda lain keluar dari ruangan. Mereka diusir oleh tatapan tajam pemuda pirang ini. Tetapi ketika pemuda pirang telah terfokus untuk mencicipi bocah dibalik kelambu, Namjoon yang baru saja sampai di penghujung pintu kamar ditahan oleh pria tua. Pria tua itu memegang bahunya kencang, lalu berkata,

"Kau harus menjadi yang terakhir. Harus. Aku memberikanmu _spot_ terbaik, nak."

Namjoon hanya mengangguk, lalu cepat-cepat ia langkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan pria tua yang hanya memandang punggungnya dari kejauhan.

Sudah hampir tengah malam, tinggallah Namjoon menunggu gilirannya. Sedangkan di luar sana rakyat Omelas masih berpesta. Omelas bagaikan tidak pernah tidur. Rasa takut, kemurkaan, dan rasa bersalah yang ada tersembunyi di balik gelak tawa dan senyum kebahagiaan. Kebanyakan rakyat Omelas bahkan tidak tahu bahwa perasaan mereka tertutupi oleh 'kebahagiaan' yang mereka alami saat ini. Beberapa bahkan memang tidak peduli atas keberadaan si anak. Tetapi Namjoon sadar, Omelas masih tidak sempurna karena ia dan beberapa tetap mengalami rasa yang tidak mengenakkan itu, terutama semenjak mengetahui cerita kelam tentang bocah itu.

Pintu terbuka, seorang pelayan wanita keluar dan dengan lembut mempersilahkan Namjoon masuk. Bahkan pelayan ini tersenyum manis sekali, membuat Namjoon bergidik.

"Tuan, titisan nirwana telah siap. Anda dapat langsung masuk."

Setiap kali setelah melakukan itu, maka seorang pelayan akan datang dan membersihkan serta mendandani si bocah malang agar terlihat cantik kembali. Namjoon berdiri dengan kaku, menghampiri pintu yang sempat tertutup itu. Tangannya gemetar, ia memutar knop pintu perlahan dan masuk.

Pintu di baliknya tertutup dengan suara berdebum rintih menggema di dalam kamar. Sosok di balik kelambu sepertinya menyadari kedatangan seseorang, maka ia menoleh.

Namjoon masih tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Pikirannya saat ini hanyalah fakta bahwa ia telah terkurung dan ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Ruangannya telah bersih, bahkan wewangian berbau bunga telah di semprotkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, walaupun Namjoon masih mencium sedikit bau seks sisa kegiatan sebelumnya.

Namjoon melangkah maju perlahan, menyibak tirai kelambu itu, dan melihat sosok di baliknya.

Takjub, adalah satu kata yang akan Namjoon gunakan untuk mendefinisikan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Di hadapannya, pemuda teramat cantik jelita, dengan mata yang sayu, bibir penuh dan tebal yang merah, serta pipi yang bersemu merah memandangnya penuh harapan. Lalu kemudian ia tampak menunduk malu dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk memindah kain sutra tipis agar menutupi daerah vitalnya. Betul bahwa pemuda ini betul berubah. Bahkan Namjoon sempat melupakan fakta bahwa anak inilah yang tersiksa.

Namjoon sempat terhipnotis. Ia kehilangan akal. Dengan lembut ia meraih dagu kecil pemuda di hadapannya, lalu mengecup bibir tebalnya dan mulai melumatnya perlahan. Warna iris Namjoon menggelap. Ia terbawa nafsu.

Lumatan-lumatan kecilnya mulai berubah sedikit kasar, lalu dengan tidak sabar Namjoon mengigit bibir bawah pemuda dihadapannya, membuat pemuda itu melenguh pelan, berusaha menyamakan ritme ketika lidah mereka berperang satu sama lain, memperebutkan dominasi. Ia begitu amatir menghadapi Namjoon.

Untuk sejenak Namjoon tidak berhenti, bahkan ia menidurkan pemuda itu dengan lembut di atas kasur, meraih pinggangnya posesif serta meremasnya kuat, membuat pemuda itu memekik. Mengungkung pemuda itu dibalik lengannya yang kokoh.

Tetapi pemuda itu mulai kehabisan nafas. Ia tersedak dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Namjoon dengan kencang. Namjoon tersentak saat itu juga.

 _Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?_

Namjoon melepas kungkungannya, memandang wajah berkeringat dengan mata sayu, saliva yang jatuh dari dagunya, serta pipi merah muda itu.

Namjoon menangis. Tangannya bergetar, ia menyentuh bibirnya perlahan. Menghapus jejak saliva yang berceceran di dagunya.

Apa bedanya ia dengan pemuda lapar lainnya? Ia merasa begitu _hina_.

Pemuda di hadapannya mulai tersadar, memandangi Namjoon dengan bingung. Lalu mendekat, menangkup wajah Namjoon lalu menghapus air matanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Ia menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. Lalu ia mengekspresikan wajah sedih lalu kemudian menggeleng lagi. Pemuda itu hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas.

Namjoon terhenyak, apakah pemuda ini berusaha menghiburnya? Ia semakin merasa hina. Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan pria-pria yang mendambakan pemuas nafsu saat ini.

"Terima kasih," kata Namjoon sambil mengusap kepala pemuda itu.

Si pemuda memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menjawab, "Eung?"

Namjoon gemas sekali. Ia sungguh tidak tega menyakiti pemuda di hadapannya, apalagi membiarkannya berada di rumah ini, dengan fakta bahwa pria tua itu akan menjebloskan bocah ini kembali ke penjara bawah tanah sempit yang gelap itu.

Maka Namjoon mengecup kening pemuda itu, lalu merebahkannya. Namjoon memeluknya erat dan mencium aroma wangi dari ceruk leher si pemuda. Membiarkannya tertidur.

Ya, malam itu Namjoon tidak menyentuhnya, selama beberapa jam di dalam kamar ia hanya membisikkan lagu pengantar tidur serta janji bahwa ia akan membebaskan si bocah, alias pemuda cantik itu suatu hari nanti.

Sebelum beranjak pergi, Namjoon mengecup pundak anak itu lalu membisikkan kata-kata,

"Bersabarlah _manisku._ "

.

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu, Namjoon lagi-lagi terpilih untuk menyecap tubuh si pemuda. Kini ia tidak takut lagi. Senyuman manis pemuda itu menguatkan tekadnya untuk membebaskan si pemuda. Membiarkannya terbang menjauh agar tidak dapat tertangkap lagi. Ia telah merencanakan semuanya, agar kupu-kupu indah itu dapat pergi melebarkan sayapnya ke langit luas.

Ia berdiri di hadapan pintu kamar rumah yang dibencinya, dan tanpa ragu memutar knopnya. Ia menghadap ke pemuda itu, dan tanpa terduga-duga si pemuda terpekik senang dan berlari memeluk Namjoon. Kain yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya terlepas dan ia langsung saja menghambur pada Namjoon, membuat yang dipeluk tertawa.

Namjoon begitu pengasih padanya, mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut dan mengelusnya bagaikan anak anjing imut.

"Nng! Eung aaa! J-jun aaa! Uaa wa!" ucap pemuda itu tidak jelas.

Pemuda itu memang sudah lupa bagaimana cara berbicara, tetapi Namjoon dapat mengerti bahwa pemuda itu memanggil namanya. Ia memang memberitahukan namanya.

"Ya, manis. Kau begitu mengingatku. Terimakasih." Dengan itu Namjoon mengusap bibir pucat pemuda di hadapannya, menggesekkan hidung mereka dan mengecup bibirnya.

Pemuda itu nampak tidak sehat, dan itu merupakan kabar baik bagi Namjoon.

.

.

.

Pria tua berteriak marah. Ia memandang tubuh kaku dan dingin pemuda 'titisan nirwana'nya itu dengan murka. Beberapa tetua lainnya terkejut dan segera menghampiri pria tua itu. Hari itu adalah hari di mana mereka akan mengembalikan si bocah ke gudang.

"Ada apa, Simon?!"

"BOCAH INI MENINGGAL! APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN?! ROBERT, CEPAT CARI BOCAH LAIN SEBELUM OMELAS HANCUR!" amuk pria tua yang ternyata bernama Simon itu.

Yang diperintah segera keluar dari rumah, tergopoh-gopoh untuk mencari pengganti. Sedangkan Simon memutuskan untuk membuang mayat bocah itu di luar tembok Omelas. Tanpa pakaian, tanpa pemakaman, tanpa penghormatan apa-apa. Hanya ucapan selamat tinggal dari Simon pada sang bocah,

"Selamat tinggal, Seokjin."

Namjoon mendengar semuanya di balik pintu. Dia memang menyelundupkan diri ke dalam rumah. Bukanlah hal yang sulit, rumah itu bahkan jarang terkunci rapat. Hanya gudangnya saja yang terjaga ketat.

Ia tersenyum kecil karena akhirnya ia mengetahui nama si bocah. Namun senyumnya luntur begitu saja ketika beberapa orang membawa bungkusan putih diam-diam ke balik rumah dan dengan segera menaiki transportasi untuk keluar dari kota. Namjoon tahu ia akan membuang bocah itu di luar tembok.

Dengan segera ia berangkat dengan kendaraannya, mengikuti kendaraan yang membawa tubuh Seokjin. Setelah beberapa tikungan ia melewati rumahnya. Rumah bercat krem yang berisi berbagai memori di mana ia tumbuh, bagaimana dulunya ia mencoret tembok rumahnya dengan krayon warna-warni, kamar yang ia rindukan, semuanya. Ia membulatkan tekad, tidak akan menengok ke belakang lagi. Ia sudah membawa beberapa perlengkapan, dan ia akan meninggalkan semuanya.

Rumah, keluarga, teman-temannya. Dan ia harus bertahan hidup dengan Seokjin.

Bunyi berdebum teredam oleh rerumputan liar. Kelompok suruhan Simon telah berhasil membawa mayat bocah itu keluar tembok. Setelah memastikan bahwa tubuh bocah itu telah tertutup dengan aman, mereka segera pergi.

Namjoon melihat semuanya, miris terhadap nasib Seokjin. Dengan cepat ia melajukan kendaraan dan keluar dari tembok. Ia sudah yakin, ia tidak akan kembali ke Omelas bagaimanapun caranya dan apapun yang terjadi. Ia tidak ingin hidup bahagia hanya karena pengorbanan orang lain yang tersiksa sepanjang hidupnya. Bahkan orang itu dilecehkan tanpa ia mengerti apa yang dilakukan orang lain padanya.

Maka Namjoon menghampiri tubuh kaku itu, membuka kain yang menyelubungi tubuh Seokjin, dan mengelus pipinya. Seokjin bahkan dibuang telanjang, dan Namjoon sudah menduga semuanya. Ia dengan segera memakaikan pakaian seadanya ke tubuh Seokjin.

Seokjin tidak meninggal. Itu hanya akal-akalan Namjoon yang memberinya obat buatan temannya, Min Yoongi. Seorang professor yang sangat ahli membuat obat-obatan. Obat itu hanya menon-aktifkan seluruh aktivitas yang ada di tubuh seseorang yang mengkonsumsinya. Seperti membekukannya sementara. Tetapi efek obat ini hanya sebentar walaupun proses untuk ampuh cukup lama, 2 hari. Obat ini biasa diminum oleh Yoongi sendiri ketika ia tidak ingin diganggu atau membutuhkan istirahat penuh.

Namjoon dengan segera menyuntikkan antidote yang akan membangunkan Seokjin saat itu juga. Dalam beberapa menit rona di tubuh Seokjin kembali, jantungnya mulai berdetak, dan bibirnya kembali memerah. Akhir-akhir ini Seokjin memang sudah sakit karena melayani lebih banyak orang dari sebelumnya, lalu ia dibiarkan terus bertelanjang diri di kamar yang dingin. Tentu ia akan sakit.

Dan Namjoon segera mengambil kesempatan emas ini, memperlihatkan bahwa Seokjin meninggal karena sakit. Namjoon telah merencanakan semuanya dalam 1 tahun terakhir. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus membawa bocah itu keluar, walaupun harus melukai atau membunuhnya. Karena menurut Namjoon itulah satu-satunya cara untuk membebaskan si bocah dari penderitaan.

Seokjin telah sadar, melihat Namjoon yang berada bersamanya membuatnya senang. Ia menoleh ke sekitar. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan dan dengan segera memeluk Namjoon erat. Ia tidak pernah berada di tempat selain gudang dan kamar besar itu, ia tidak tahu ada di mana ia sekarang, jelas Seokjin ketakutan.

"J-jun! Uu naa baa?"

Namjoon balas memeluk pemuda itu erat, tanpa sadar ia menitikkan air mata. Namjoon mengelusi wajah Seokjin lembut, mengecupi seluruh wajahnya bahagia. Ia begitu bangga pada dirinya sendiri, ia membebaskan kupu-kupu dari tempatnya terkurung.

Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika menyentuh bibir penuh Seokjin. Namjoon menggumamkan kata-kata penenang pada Seokjin yang ketakutan. Dan lagi-lagi mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Seokjin, bibir yang begitu ia rindukan. Namjoon tahu, ia telah jatuh pada pesona Seokjin sejak pertama kali melihatnya di kamar saat itu.

Rasa ibanya digantikan oleh rasa cinta yang begitu besar. Tekadnya yang berapi-api juga berkat dorongan dari rasa cintanya itu.

"Hyung." Sahut sebuah suara di belakang Namjoon.

Namjoon menoleh, mendapati Hoseok memanggilnya. Di belakang Hoseok ada Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook. Ia segera menghapus air mata di pipinya.

Ya, semenjak Namjoon merencanakan pelariannya, kelima temannya, yang juga muak terhadap kepalsuan Omelas juga mengikuti jejak Namjoon. Namjoon menggendong Seokjin lalu berjalan mendekati Hoseok dan yang lainnya. Mereka bertujuh memandang tembok Omelas yang menjulang tinggi. Di sinilah kisah mereka dan Omelas berakhir. Dan disinilah mereka, tujuh pria yang berjalan pergi dari Omelas. Meninggalkan hiruk pikuk kebahagiaan di sana, yang tercipta atas penderitaan seorang anak.

Mereka adalah pihak-pihak yang memilih pergi dan tak kembali.

Inilah Omelas, kota di mana terdapat berbagai macam kisah.

Dan ini merupakan salah satu kisah yang tidak banyak orang tahu.

Sebuah kisah, sebuah rahasia, dan seorang bocah sebagai titik kehidupan Omelas.

 **END**

Hai! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca sampai sini! Agak aneh ya ceritanya? Tbh aku juga gak nyangka endingnya bakal begini/lho?

Btw aku bayangin omelas kayak San Fransokyo yang di Big Hero 6 itu, teknologinya keren terus kental banget culture nya. Beda sama omelas yg asli yah? Eheh. Sekali lagi terimakasih banget yang udah baca sampe sini! Aku bakal berusaha nuis lagi hehe.

Ucapan terimakasih untuk pembaca yang udah membaca 2 karyaku sebelumnya, yang Crystal Snow dan Little Snow :D Bisa langsung exit kalo ga mau baca hehehe.

 **Review Crystal Snow**

 **Pink Alpaca 124** : hoh bisa sampe baper ya? XD terima kasih juga udah baca!

 **e-elia** : terimakasih! semangat juga untuk baca-baca ff karya yg lain yg juga pasti keren XD

 **Vreixy** : terimakasih ya

 **mufacara** : happy new year too! aku tahu ini telat sekali haha, emang ceritanya cuma singkat aja. ini aku bikin yang panjang kok hehe

Review Little Snow

 **Pink Alpaca 124** : kamu lagi! makasih banget udh baca ceritaku lagi T T3 duh iya emang mereka soulmate dari bayi dah wkwk

 **mufacara** : duh thanks ya! hehe hooh emang seokjin imut buanget. sering2 deh liat fanart bts yang chibi pasti kebayang. coba aja cari fanart uruhiko di ig atau twitter, mencerminkan bts yang di little snow banget hehehe.

 **gitakanya** : makasih ya XD

 **e-elia** : makasih udah baca :'D seokjin macem penguntit ya wkwk semangat selalu!

monsterSJ :hehe baguslah kalo ngena feelnya. Soalnya aku ngerasa agak minder sama tulisanku sendiri hehehe.

sekian :) Selamat hari raya idul fitri untuk semua yang merayakan! walaupun telat banget :'' dinikmatin yah liburnya!

See you next time!


End file.
